Helga Sinclair
Apperance Helga is a tall and muscular for a woman. She has long blonde hair that she usually keeps pulled back into a braid with a bit of loose wavy hair above her forehead. Her eyes are blue, she has a small nose, full red lips, and somewhat angular arching eyebrows. Her one defining feature is that she has a small mole on her left cheek almost bellow her eye. Her usual attire is a black turtle neck, black gloves, long dark green cargo pants, black boots, and a holster for her pistol. She’ll sometimes switch her black turtle neck for a white tank top, and if the situation calls for it, a long brown coat with a fur collar and a pair of aviator goggles. Personality Helga has a calm head and a cold demeanor. She’s usually very silent, and listens to others carefully, and will only make decisions when she’s had all the options. Angering her is hard to do but when you do you should prepare to have your teeth knocked in by her boot. Due to her upbringing in a military family she’s been taught that duty and honor are one of the must valuable attributes to have while compassion and empathy fell by the wayside. She also has the drive to prove herself to be the best, and because of this she’s pretty competitive. Her biggest flaw his her pride and her lack of being able to show vulnerabilty to others. Behind her cool persona Helga’s conflicted. The events in Atlantis have left her questioning who she is as a person and if she could do better in life. The friendships she made in the Human Villian Army has also made Helga drop a bit of the wall she had built up around her over the years. History Helga Katrina Sinclair was born to a German mother and a Scottish father, Helga was the oldest of six children, and the only girl in a military family. Her father encouraged her natural athletic ability, and she went on to study small arms combat and martial arts to instructor level. Helga later had training in firearms under a soldier called Rourke. Her expertise and intelligence impressed him. Rourke also saw her potential as a spy, and she joined him on an expedition to Egypt as his intelligence officer. Helga married Christopher Jenkins when she was twenty-three. The couple only knew each other for four months before they were married. Christopher had presented himself, as a lieutenant, as a war hero, and Helga had eagerly listened to his battle stories and tales of how he got his scars. He also hinted at multiple exploits with exotic women. On their wedding night, however Helga found no scars on his body, and he could barely unlace her corset. All of his experience-- military and sexual-- had been boasting. His rank was from family influence, not action. The only thing left going for him in Helga's eyes was his family's estate. When Christopher tried to control Helga, trying to "tame" her and order her around, she bucked at his authority. He struck her to keep her in line... and she and Rourke plotted to kill him. After her husband "accidental" death she went to work for Rourke as a mercenary. She had the skills with enough weapons to be able to get any job he presented with her cleanly and without a fuss. She earned enough to become independent of her own family and of her in-laws (who kept trying to get her involved with her single brother-in-law) and after three years of working as an assassin Rourke suggested that she become the body guard/chauffer for Preston Whitmore. As it would not only keep her bankroll high, but she could also have inside information if Whitmore uncovered any information on The Shepards Journal or other intresting ancient artifacts. Which after a year of working with Whitmore came to pass. When Rourke threw her from the escape baloon she was able to shoot it down with her flair gun. When she came to hours later Helga discovered that she had somehow survived the fall and the the air balloon had narrowly missed her. However in her disoriented state of mind she saw something she wasn't entirely sure was real. Rourke, alive, and surrounded by a blueish glow of the Heart of Atlantis. She passed out then and when she came to he was gone. A year later Helga learned of the War through several contacts, and found out that Kida was alligned with the Heros. As soon as she found that out, Helga was off to Paris with vengence on her mind. She can get revenge on Scamp in The Stick Of Truth Relationships Helga usually keeps to herself, prefering to train by herself than with a group. However, despite this, she has formed some realtionships and friendships with the other Human Villians. Most notably with Wiggins. Despite the young Englishman being Helga's complete opposite the two of them have found that they've gotten along rather well, and with Helga's help Wiggins training and skills with a rifle has gotten better. Category:Characters Category:Human Villains